A wizard in an Ikea Shop
by Dragons123d
Summary: When you find yourself chased into SCP-3008 and then have to live with the most insane witch of all time, things are not going to be easy. Especially if the anomilous building starts affecting your magic and the SCP Foundation finds out.
1. The furniture shop of Infinity

It all started out as a normal day until the weird faceless creature attacked Harry Potter, swinging its misshapen clawed appendages. Harry simply ran, that's all he could do really as he was busy lugging his 7th year books and items with him after purchasing them from Diagon Alley. The thing followed him, yelling something until Harry ran into some abandoned Ikea shop, which was the start of all his troubles.

He ran further and further into the building, not caring where he went as long as he stayed ahead of the thing. The thing kept chasing him until he heard a loud cackle and the least likely of people killed it.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the most insane witch on the whole of Planet Earth.

"W-what was that?!" Harry gasped, not really scared of the appearance of the witch who was ten years his senior looked way younger than she should.

Of course, she had been missing for ten years after the fall of Lord Voldemort.

"One of the many "Staff members" around here, Potter," She said, looking around calmly before dragging him further into the shop.

"Where are you taking me?!"

Bellatrix hushed him, clearly not in the mood for someone speaking now. It was where they got to the surprised him the most, the witch had somehow used magic to create some type of fortress. Why though? She pulled him inside and closed the iron gate behind her.

"I'm only going to say this once," She said, clearly something was agitating her badly, "This place isn't normal, I've been stuck here for ten years and I've gotten sane from it. Now, I'm going to have to teach you and keep you safe."

"H-how? And why should I trust you?" Harry asked, not sure now but the older witch gave him a look.

"Because I found out the hard way that this place isn't normal, its infinite. Magic hasn't done this, its beyond normal. If you want to survive, you'll have to learn how to. Magic is very effective in here, like its amplified and this structure? Its all magic I've made years ago and it should of fallen." She said, motioning to the fortress.

Harry could only nod before Bellatrix had him go to the spare bedroom to prepare himself for tomorrow.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was many things, but the past decade of living in this nightmare was enough to drive her insanity out the window. Ten years of loneliness, no other magical contact until the Boy-who-lived showed up in this place. Yes, she knew of the Boy-who-lived, she had been under the control of Voldemort after all. She had gotten up early and started working on a few new extensions of her base, moving the solid five foot thick wall around the cafeteria section that her base was near.

Such feats of magic would of been impossible but here, like she told the boy, was amplified over time. Her magic had gotten so powerful but it still didn't help her find a way out, which was so frustrating. The endless sea of furniture, crates and other items was mind boggling. Of course, it didn't help that the "Staff" of this infernal place were like inferi. They had attacked her place constantly for a whole year but couldn't break through, thankfully.

Looking back on her decade of survival, she noted that there had been others in here, muggles mostly. They found her place and begged to be let in but she hadn't, telling them that her fortress was already under constant attack as it was. So they left, realizing that maybe they shouldn't make it worse. Good thing too cause after a party of them left, a massive Staff member attacked and Bellatrix fought it all night.

She didn't want that to happen again.

By the time Potter woke up, Bellatrix had gotten her base around a few of the many self serving food stations. She twirled her wand then turned to see a bedraggled teenager looking at her, clearly not completely up.

"Shower is on the left, make it short." She told him before going to check over the area on the wall.

She noticed nothing, of course, that was obvious. Still, one couldn't be too sure from the lack ever restocked isles of furniture. Oh, how she wanted to use fiendfyre to clear a path through the store and leave her mark. But she couldn't yet, not yet. Climbing down, she looked at the base she had built so many years ago.

It was mostly the wall, but inside, it had a housing building, a shower, a garden, the new cafeteria zone and a magic arena for practicing magic. The garden had been the hardest to get cause one, this place was dirt free and two, any plants she did find were dead or withered away. It had taken her four years to find the right spell and rune combination to summon the needed garden materials. Since then, she had also had to use this for any books so she could add to her fortress, but the results varied.

She had done it yesterday and it seemed like Harry Potter had been brought in. She had wanted books, not another mouth to feed. But since she had him here, might as well teach him.

Harry got out of the shower as Bellatrix was eating some breakfast, which consisted of fries, a vegetable mix and some chicken. The boy was thin and needed some meat on his bones pronto.

"Potter, after you get dressed, get some breakfast." She ordered, the teen nodded and quickly when to do that.

Quickly finishing, Bellatrix pulled out on of the many books she had gained over the years. She had some ideas on creating guns for this place, maybe starting a market for them. It would mean that this place could defend itself more thoroughly. But she was still only looking over the book, which was on how to construct said weapons. The bullets would be easy to transfigure, but the bigger weapons would need runes and a lot of transfigured parts.

Of course, she could just make one weapon and see how long it lasted. She snorted, that was a stupid idea.


	2. Escape into another prison

After the boy got some breakfast, Bellatrix immediately had Potter show her what he was capable of. Which was very little, clearly the school education had been dropping dramatically since her day. She quickly started rectifying that, taking several hours of her morning to have the wizard start practicing transfiguration. He kept practicing until he dropped from exhaustion, his body clearly not used to having to use so much magic in a short amount of time. Didn't matter anyway, meant the boy would be safe as she did some hunting.

Once he was tucked into his bed, Bellatrix left her fortress and put it in lockdown mode. The runes glowed dimly meaning only her magic could change it. The witch turned and walked off, knowing her fortress wouldn't be hard to spot, even in this place. Despite what others believed in this place, her Fortress could be seen for miles. It was a staple of the nightmare here, if you saw the Fortress, you knew that someone powerful was here.

Bellatrix smirked at that, powerful indeed.

She also had a rune carved into a metal stone she made, which would grow warm when she was closing in on her home. A safety measure in case she couldn't find her way back, she didn't want that boy to be alone for a moment since he wasn't prepared. Of course, she was looking for the entrance/exit for this place. Once found, she'd use fiendfyre to burn a path from the entrance and back to her base.

Fiendfyre seemed to leave a lasting mark on this place, so she could burn the whole place down after she got out with the boy. But for now, she'd simply hunt for the exit and look for more transfigurible items.

* * *

Bellatrix did find something, a recent settlement that had been attacked. The claw marks on the mattresses showed that clearly, that and several Staff monsters were busy attacking some poorly built defense. The witch flicked her wrist, the monsters dropping like a puppet cut from a string, of course, they were all headless. Stepping over the corpses, she looked inside the protective structure. She found a woman, clearly dying from a wound in her neck and a baby, dead from asphyxiation.

She left the settlement, burning it so no one would see the plight of the poor muggles. After extinguishing the fire, Bellatrix left. She would find a few more settlements that had the same demise, not with the woman and baby of course. She realized something was wrong, this place was going to the dogs.

* * *

When she returned to her fortress, Bellatrix found Potter working on his magic again, shirtless. She could appreciate that the muscles he had on his skinny body, he was clearly a quidditch player. But it didn't help that he was still skin and bones, so she had to get him to eat more every day. Maybe exercise too. Hopefully they wouldn't be here that long...

* * *

Bellatrix had been wrong on how long they would be here, it had been nine months and a few days since she found him. Sure, they were now on a first name basis but that was only because they had been stuck with each other for so long. Of course, it felt shorter. The staff had been getting more dangerous too, Bella was finding more and more death every hunting trip.

She came to the conclusion that the store was starting to die or was killing everything to focus on her and Harry. Of course, their luck had paid off in some fashion. The two had found a path to an exit, of course, Bella had used fiendfyre to burn a trail back to the base. The two had packed everything of value into some self created infinite bags and booked it towards the exit.

They had been swarmed on every side on the return trip, the store was trying to kill them! Bellatrix had finally had enough, turning and letting loose a torrent of the demonic fire into the store. The monstrous fiendfyre hydra roared before starting to destroy the Ikea store, the witch shoved Harry forward, giving her creation one final command.

_Destroy this place_.

They barely made it out of the store, the fiendfyre having not only spread super quickly but also found what appeared to be gas lines, causing explosions to rock the building. One such explosion tossed both through the doors, glass being sent everywhere as the building burned.

Bellatrix looked up to see the Ikea building burn itself to the ground, the massive magical fire doing its job. She grinned before blacking out, not noticing heavily armored and armed men surround them.

* * *

The SCP foundation was in an uproar, as SCP-3008 as of this moment was nothing more than a burnt husk. The fire itself had been found to be extremely powerful, sentient almost, but wouldn't stop until even the concrete that the SCP had been standing on was melted and burnt away. The only two survivors had been collected and taken to a secure location in Britain, undisclosed of course due to the highly dangerous levels of energy coming off them.

It didn't help that the older of the two (Maybe the teens mother?) was very volatile and would kill anyone that dared tried to do anything to her and the boy. Any attempts to stop her had failed completely, making her a Keter or even Apollyon class. Of course, this was yet to be determined as it seemed that the same facility housed SCP-096.

Well, had housed SCP-096...the woman, now named "SCP-5002" and the boy, "SCP-5003", had been shown the face of SCP-096. The results had been...bloody.

The remains of SCP-096 were collected only an hour after the two faced it down for thirty minutes. The energies from the two were scanned and found that they were infinite, much like SCP-3008's insides were. Of course, SCP-096 had been partially changed into a block of cement from the lower chest down, they arms had been burned off by some form of fire. The mouth and throat had also been boiled into liquid, the skeleton was then broken into many pieces by a powerful blast of energy or "spell" as the two referred to it.

With SCP-096's termination, the SCP Foundation had a big problem on their hands. What to do with SCP-5002 and SCP-5003?


	3. First Impressions

Report A-4531-4A

Date: [Redacted]/[Redacted]

Subject: SCP-5002, SCP-5003

Site [Redacted]

Since the containment of SCP-5002 and SCP-5003, the Foundation has found that both SCP's are nearly impossible to contain. With powers that match almost identically to SCP-239, SCP-5002 and SCP-5003 are highly dangerous. Docter [Redacted] has recommended immediate Termination of both SCP's. However, such attempt by the Doctor has shown results that have lead to his death. Doctor [Redacted] used the face of SCP-096 to try and destroy the two, see Report A-539-2 for autopsy on SCP-096. Doctor [Redacted] was found afterwards by SCP-5002, his body had been [Redacted] and SCP-5002 refused to release the corpse to the containment teams.

However, an interview was given by Doctor [Redacted] afterwards. The results of the interview caused much turmoil in Site [Redacted].

* * *

_**{Interview; Audio only; Date: [Redacted]/05/[Redacted]}**_

Dr. [Redacted]: 5:33, [Redacted] the fifth of [Redacted]. Hello, SCP-5002, you don't mind if I ask you a few questions?

SCP-5002: I have a name, you know. _Tone shows irritation_

Dr. [Redacted]: it is Protocol SCP-5002. Please bare with it for the remainder of the interview

_SCP-5002 turns the interview table into SCP-096 after it was neutralized by it and SCP-5003_

SCP-5002: Either I get you to use my last name or I'll turn you into that freak of a monster, am I clear?

_It shows controlled anger_

SCP-5002: Is that agreeable?

Dr. [Redacted]: You are under containment please act accordance to the rules. _taps his pen on the new table_

SCP-5002: I can feel this building, I can sense the fear in the room that is watching us, and I know that a few were grateful me and Harry killed that monster. So please forgive me but the rules are going be a mess with me

Dr. [Redacted]: As I said. Just put up with the rules. It is my job too. I'd rather not be in here but, we all make sacrifices.

_it stares at him before snorting_

SCP-5002: Such an interesting memory of sacrifice you had there, that isn't sacrifice…

_its tone changed from humorous to dead cold_

Dr. [Redacted]: Yes, yes can we get along. his tone keeps steady and serious

_SCP-5002 leans back_

SCP-5002: Ask then

Dr. [Redacted]: How did you come across. Scp-5002-2 The wand.

SCP-5002: Bought it before I went to school, of course...it's a foci, allows me to channel my magic more precisely but since being in the now burnt down Ikea nightmare, my magic has grown, I can wave my hand on turn you into a little piggy~

_it giggles_

Dr. [Redacted]: uh huh _writes it down_ Where did you come from SCP-5002

SCP-5002: London, England, and someone put a fidelius charm over my home so I can't tell you the address or name, those morons

_it wasn't happy with indicated "Morons"_

Dr. [Redacted]: Who were these Morons?

SCP-5002: How would I know? I've been in that accursed Ikea shop for a decade!

Dr. [Redacted]: I see... writes down What is your relation to SCP-5003

SCP-5002: Describe "relationship" cause you could mean it in many ways

_It gives Dr. [Redacted] look, humorous_

Dr. [Redacted]: Sexual, romantic, friend, etc, etc

SCP-5002: Hmmm...he is my pupil, since he got trapped in that Ikea for nine months with me, how far it will go is up to him, of course, you'll have to get past me if you want him.

_it smirks_

SCP-5002: One of your armed personnel tried to remove him from our shared room, he's having a nice time as a fat mole

_it giggled_

Dr. [Redacted]: _keeps writing _I don't recommend using force on the guards or counter measures will be applied. Now, SCP-5002 you said nine months trapped with him and prior said a decade. Why the change?

Scp-5002: There is no change

_waves hand, time is shown as is the date, before the dates of its entering SCP-3008 and leaving is shown. A full Ten years, nine months and 3-4 days_

SCP-5002: You interpreted that wrong, and I thought you were smart

Dr. [Redacted]: You withheld information. I am just a doctor not a "magician" or witch like yourself. Now, why did you kill SCP-096

_It's demeanor changes, its eyes glow and her body shows ready to defend at a moments notice_

SCP-5002: One of your "personnel" showed Harry a picture of a face before that thing attacked ten minutes later, we only defended ourselves and ended it so no one else is harmed by that filth...

_its tone is cold and sharp_

Dr. [Redacted]: How amusing. _writes it down_ I do admit we shouldn't have done it that way but it wasn't under my control...Now, anything else you would like to add to the record?

SCP-5002: Do something like that again and this place will be destroyed, mark my words

_It gets up and walks out, the door crushed on it's way out_

Dr. [Redacted]: SCP-5002 please return. We have yet to finish the interview.

SCP-5002: I'm getting a drink! I'll be back! Jeez! Can't a woman have something?!

_**Time:5:39**_

_SCP-5002 returns with a pitcher of water and two cups_

SCP-5002: your staff sucks, they wouldn't give me the damned water

Dr. [Redacted]: If you had asked it would have been provided.

SCP-5002: And I would of either told them off or ignored them, I can get my own thank you very much

_sits back down, the door makes noises as its returned to normal. SCP-5002 drinks the water and looks at Doctor [Redacted]_

SCP-5002: where were we?

Dr. [Redacted]: _rubs a pen against his temple_ Why do you have such a connection to the boy

SCP-5002: Ask MI-6 and the Prime Minister, cause they know it, even her Majesty knows of Witches and Wizards. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. He survived the Killing Curse at point blank range from the most feared Dark Lord in History, Lord Voldemort

SCP-5002: That and we're biologically related, like second or third cousins through our shared aunt, Dora Potter nee Black

Dr. [Redacted]: I see. writes down So, SCP-5002 why did You come along when we detained you

SCP-5002: Me and Harry had been blasted out when that Ikea store's gas main was found by my fiendfyre, I was out cold, so I was brought here against my will

Dr. [Redacted]: Shame then. Why haven't you attempted a breach?

SCP-5002: So you could detonate the nuke beneath us?

_sips its water_

SCP-5002: Main prior is Family First, then maybe escaping

Dr. [Redacted]: So you're using our resources to not do anything yourself?

SCP-5002: Lets put it this way, if you try anything stupid, this place will either be burnt to the ground or everyone will be turned into kittens and puppies so you don't be a nuisance. I can easily turn one of your guns into a plushie if I so desired. All your "resources" are things that can be turned on you at a moment's notice with a little magic

SCP-5002: so don't tempt me, got it?

_it sips more water_

Dr. [Redacted]: writes down Your threats will be noted, SCP-5002

_it smirks_

SCP-5002: its a promise, threats are so flimsy. If you think about it, you're a threat to the world at large, cause you have so many dangerous things supposedly "contained"

_SCP-5002 freezes, then snarls, vanishing with a loud crack. Outside Footage catches her grabbing some figure and punching it in the face outside. SCP-5002 then returns with another Crack, holding a tall, emancipated humanoid with a big sack_

SCP-5002: You, give me a good reason you are letting this monster roam around?!

Dr. [Redacted]: What are you holding? I can't tell. Also please refrain from leaving without asking for permission!

_Doctor [Redacted] attempts to stop SCP-5002 but was unable to move from his seat as SCP-5002 rips the bag out of SCP-4666's hand before its ankles and wrists turn into concrete and keep it from moving. SCP-5002 then opens the bag to show terrified children_

SCP-5002: This thing! I believe you have a name for it…

_it looks at Doctor [Redacted] before snarling_

SCP-5002: SCP-4666...

_SCP-5002's energy can be visibly seen on camera, its' voice changes to something dark and demonic._

SCP-5002: This interview is over until I find out what it does with the innocent!

Dr. [Redacted]: That isn't SCP-4666! This time isn't it's active phases and most likely eats them or used them as materials for something!

_camera goes dark before turning back on, SCP-4666 was eviscerated and screaming in a language, pre-Proto-Germanic._

SCP-5002: You...

_Looks at Dr. [Redacted], face showing uncontained rage._

SCP-5002: Seems my magic set off his cycle…Would you like to know more, like where the other thousands of children are?

Dr. [Redacted]: Hmmm..._keeps writing_ Not my place to know. If you write it down I'll give it to the higher ups to decide upon

SCP-5002: I'll tell you, so you can write it down...its in [Redacted], [Redacted]

_SCP-5002 looks at the bag before a vial of some substance appears in SCP-5002's hand. It forces Doctor [Redacted] to ingest it, his body goes limp._

SCP-5002: And the innocent children?

Dr. [Redacted]: They will be given an amnesiac before being sent back to a living family member or orphanage. Most likely _lack of empathy in his voice, his eyes are glazed over._

_Notes: Interview ended with Doctor [Redacted] being turned into a Husky pup and given to one of the recovered children, SCP-5002 has continued it's interrogation of SCP-4666 before handing it over to SCP Containment Teams._

* * *

SCP-5002 refused to be interviewed afterwards, anyone requesting to interview SCP-5003 have been Denied by SCP-5002.

SCP-4666 was also contained and the information of the location given by SCP-5002 was correct. Somehow, SCP-5002 was able to look directly into SCP-4666's mind and take the location. All children were found and are currently being taken care of in Site [Redacted], most are heavily injured and/or mentally unstable due to prolonged containment in SCP-4666's lair. Recommendation is that SCP-999 be used to help with the recovery of the children.

Sites [Redacted], [Redacted] and [Redacted] have all reported to have increased irregular behavioral activity from the SCP's. Doctor [Redacted] was dispatched to investigate and will report hereafter.

Recommendations: SCP-5002 and SCP-5003 are too valuable to Terminate, any attempts could cause a "World Ending Scenario". Recommend that the 05 Council come to a verdict on the activities of Site [Redacted] that contain SCP-5002 and SCP-5003.

* * *

_**05 Council notice on SCP-5002 and SCP-5003**_

* * *

All personnel that have come in contact with SCP-5002 and SCP-5003 are to reassigned and both SCP's are to be relocated at Site [REDACTED] where SCP-239 is contained until further notice. Any personnel that attempt to interfere with the relocation will be Terminated on site, furthermore, the 05 Council has deemed that both SCP-5002 and SCP-5003 be deemed a combination of **Keter/Apollyon **until such times that any further actions deem them much more dangerous.

Any and all information that has been given by SCP-5002 will be investigated, all personnel that are assigned to SCP-5002 are to be inspected in case they cause a containment breach. SCP-5003 is to be monitored at all times until an interview can be arranged.

In conclusion, the 05 Council will be personally overseeing anything related to SCP-5002 and SCP-5003 from now on. Anything found to be related to both SCP's or information related to the information given will be presented to the Council immediately.


	4. From the Teenagers view

As Harry was transported with Bellatrix to the new place, he thought back what had happened nine months ago. He still had nightmares about that place, the noises and the horrible creatures that lived in it. He had seen the recorded footage of the so called "SCP-3008" burning down from Bellatrix's fiendfyre. Now, here he was, not at Hogwarts, not safe and without any chance of returning. He was so going to be in trouble with Hermione, he just knew it.

Of course, they were heading to some place called Site, just Site, they refused to name the Site due to the secrecy of the SCP Foundation. That was really dumb in his opinion, but at least they didn't treat him as a kid. They gave him the information that was needed, all of it that they could provide of course. Then they stopped and added an orange squid haired (Tentacled?) teen into the van.

When she spoke, however, all she made was the sound of "woomy!" Harry could understand her every word.

"Oi! Keep your hands off my tentacles! Brats!" She yelled at them before looking at him with a look of confusion, "What?"

"What...how are you talking?" He asked before she gave him a look that clearly said 'are you stupid?'

"Why?" She asked.

"Uhm, cause they can't seem to understand you?" He asked, not sure if they could.

"Oh, that," She grinned, "No matter, you can talk with me then!"

Harry had to admit, the squid girl was cute. Of course, his hormones were adding to her appearance in his eyes. That was until she sat in his lap and smirked at the guards, who looked at them before sighing. The squid girl giggled and snuggled against him, and to be completely honest, he didn't mind either.

"Comfy," She giggled and looked at him, "I'm Meggy by the way, most know me here as SCP-5000."

"I'm Harry Potter, I hope we can be friends." He smiled and suddenly Meggy grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her waist.

"Maybe more?" She giggled happily.

"M-maybe…" He blushed as Bellatrix grinned.

"I like her."

"BELLATRIX!" Harry groaned.

* * *

At the new site, the guards had found it impossible to remove the two and had to report this to the "05 council". Funnily enough, they allowed this, meant they wouldn't be wasting resources. However, Harry had been separated from both Bellatrix and Meggy and put into a room that had two lamps and a projector. The guards left as a voice from somewhere in the room spoke.

"Step into the room, SCP-5003."

Harry obeyed, unnerved by how cold the voice sounded. He found a chair before he fully noticed what was on the wall. A fairly attractive outline of a woman, that was until that outline waved to him and motioned to sit in the chair. Harry complied and sat down, goosebumps forming as the figure stood there then words appeared next to its' head.

"You seem lost."

Harry gulped but nodded, unsure if speaking would allow it to understand him.

"You can talk, people talk but don't realize or notice I can speak back." the words said.

"O-oh…" Harry mumbled, feeling embarrassed now.

"You don't seem to remember me," The words appeared, and Harry could almost hear the disappointment in them, "Why?"

"R-remember what?" He asked before the lights died, popping back up as multiple figures appeared around the woman.

Harry watched as the lights flickered, the horned figures closing in on the woman. Something inside him snapped, his vision turned red before he stood up and walked towards the shadows. His physical body becoming black as the night, body growing taller and his face, covered in a white mask, a mask that would send chills down the spine. As soon as the figure touched the wall, it flattened and became one with SCP-205, turning and facing the horned monsters.

Cameras fuzzed before the room turned bright, every inch was bathed in the glow. Hundreds of shadow horned humanoids looked at the masked shape, poses showing utter terror. Words then could be heard, panicked screams as the room was now a prison with something that was more dangerous than even it could be. The outline of the woman stood behind the masked figure before the lights started constantly flickering.

The flickering showed the action like a movie, the figure had drawn a handle of some sort before red sprouted, a meter from the tip. The red contrasted against the black like it would in real life, the flickering continuing as the masked humanoid cut down every single horned shadow in that room. Minutes flew by, computers sparked and the camera's feed nearly crashed several times before the lights exploded.

The crimson blade hung in the air, humming heard before it sliced through something. The red blade remained there before it vanished and the exploded light bulbs repaired themselves. The camera's revealed the room was full of destroyed humanoids, the figure in the mask was speaking to the woman, however, they couldn't be heard over the audio equipment. A few heartbeats later, the masked figure and the woman stepped off the wall, gaining physical forms before the mask and cloak faded. SCP-5003 collapsed into SCP-205's arms as the Site alarms went off.

* * *

It didn't take long for personnel to find Doctor Seari, who had authorized the experiment. She was terminated quickly before SCP-205 was dealt with, but that was a problem too, since SCP-205 was able to avoid capture by becoming a shadow against any wall. SCP-5002 was beyond pissed at the security staff and used her powers to make golems that took over from the teams. The Site was then shut down until later, when the 05 council was able to find one of the few remaining doctors alive after the vetting process that SCP-5002 had made the Site go through.

Doctor Aaron quickly reported to the council that Doctor Seari had forcefully taken down SCP-5000 and SCP-5002 before forcing SCP-5003 into SCP-205's containment cell to terminate it. It failed miserably and now very few doctors and staff are alive as any that were terminated due to the vetting process that had looked for;

1\. Any thoughts relating to SCP termination through any means necessary, without approval of any higher authority.

2\. Focus on power and control then actual containment.

3\. Willingness to go against the 05 council to do anything.

Doctor Aaron reported that out of the many staff at the site, only 7 containment teams remained alive and 13 regular staff survived, any D-class were ignored due to not being apart of staff. SCP-5002 was also noted to be very displeased with the 05 Council for not vetting the Sites annually or anything, and pretty much demanded that the 05 Council do something about that.

Doctor Aaron also sent the footage of the incident to the Council and had to leave, as it seemed that SCP-5002 had found the only other SCP at the Site; SCP-231.


End file.
